The Hounds
by ArkhamInquirer
Summary: The Monastery of Lindelt has a marked interest in a particular girl, and abduct an ancient undead in order to help with their crusade. Could such an old and depressed creature be of any use? Or does it truly remember seeing souls flourish anew, so long ago?


The figure in golden armor planted Malefactor in his chair so hard it splintered.

"Ouch." The man in black armor remarked.

"Malefactor the Wolf. An untrustworthy dog. Tell us what you know of the Blood Witch." The figure in gold demanded.

Malefactor, the aforementioned Wolf, groaned a bit. He was wearing armor of his own, jet black and adorned with silver decorations of a crow, but the Inquisitor who had captured him was far stronger than he was, and had definitely left a bruise.

"I know she's not around Melfia, anymore. Rumors say she set off on some suicide mission. 'Forbidden knowledge', and the lot." Malefactor said, content to remain on the ground.

The figure in gold delivered a kick to Malefactor's gut, knocking the wind out of him, his coughs and gasps echoing around the dark and isolated room.

The subject of this interrogation could only see the now-broken chair and the small area around it, illuminating the tall woman in golden armor and her friend, a man looking more like a minotaur thanks to his armor, additionally covered in thorns. The rest was dark, but large, judging from how sound echoed in it.

"Take it easy on him, Sancti. He's just a kid." The man in thorns said.

"He is no 'kid'. Trust me, Fortis. He is older than either of us, by far." The figure known as Sancti said, regarding Malefactor with disdain.

"She's right, you know. I'm a walking relic. It's a wonder I can remember anything at all. How many ages have I lived through, now? There was the… Third Age of Fire? Is that what He sacrificed himself for? Just another footnote? I hope He was happy, in the end. He found his very own sun..." Malefactor asked, more to himself than to either of his captors.

"Regardless of his value in helping us interpret the fragments of historical documents we've secured from the Melfican Magic Academy, after the burning, our current task is to captured the girl who did it. What do you know of Samantha Regina? This will be the final time I ask you, Wolf." Sancti said, retrieving her holy spear from her back, as if preparing to execute the subject of her questions.

Malefactor got to his feet, holding his hands up in surrender, his helmet and black iron obscuring whatever indicator of sincerity his face displayed.

"I didn't know her very well, alright? We just went to the academy together. She was a student, and I was… Well… I'm not sure what my exact title was. But I only ever met with her when she was late for class, or due somewhere. That's all I did for The Fold, and the Council. I didn't even know she was the one who started the fire that burned up most of the archives until she was reported missing, although it does add up…" Malefactor explained, still holding his hands up.

"And you know where she went. Or, more accurately, you felt it. Your handlers at the academy say you had a skill for hunting those drawn to the Dark." Sancti said.

"I'm sorry, the Melfian Peacekeepers already got my statement on this. I'm not sure why, uh… Really, I'm confused as to why I'm here!" Malefactor chirped.

"I am Sancti Puella, High Inquisitor of Lindelt. My comapnion is Fortis Filius, of Forossa, a mercenary I have seen fit to enlist for our end goal." Sancti explained, stern as always.

Upon being introduced, Fortis just shrugged at Malefactor.

"A Lindelt Inquisition? Why are you interested in some probably-dead student?" Malefactor asked, slowly lowering his hands.

Sancti Puella, in response, gave a sigh of disgust, and contempt.

"Documents retrieved by agents of the Monastery in Melfia, combined with those of our own, paint a troubling picture. There are three former members of the Melifan Magic Academy, not to mention countless of our own ranks, that have expressed affinity towards the dark, and left for one kingdom. A kingdom you have been to before." She explained.

"Oh no. No, no, no. If you want me to lead an expedition into that place, you may as well throw me into the fire here. I'm not going back. Never again." Malefactor said, panicking.

"You _are_ going back. You know exactly where they went, and you'll be an invaluable asset in tracking them down. We will purge the dark as its source, if need be." Sancti growled, grabbing Malefactor by the collar of his armor.

"Drangleic." Malefactor said, swallowing hard.

"You knew it by a different name. One unknown to most." Sancti said in response.

"Lordran." Malefactor clarified, quietly.

"Lordran, Drangleic, who cares what it's called? Can we get going, already? If we're tracking down some dark-wielding Witch who burned down the famous Melfian Magic Academy, I'd prefer to die sooner than later. Besides, I know plenty of campfire songs, to pass the time. It's not gonna be so bad, right?" Fortis said jokingly, trying to break the tension.

Sancti and Malefactor simply stared at him. All the mercenary Filius could muster was an awkward cough.

"Got it. Very serious. So, when do we start looking for this 'Blood Witch'?" He asked.

"Immediately. Retrieve everything you'll need from your temporary living quarters, Wolf. If you lead us to her, you will be rewarded greatly." Sancti said.

"Rewards? I don't need any of that." Malefactor replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"That's not what we've been told. So easily forgetting your commitments to your Goddess of Sin?" Sancti asked.

Malefactor had no retort to that. Instead, he sighed, and left the room, preparing for a journey without rest.


End file.
